twinbeefandomcom-20200214-history
BaronBee
, also known as Black TwinBee, is a recurrent antagonist in the TwinBee series. Background BaronBee made his first appearance in Pop'n TwinBee and since has since appeared in several other games of the TwinBee series, whether it is as a boss, a miniboss, or as a minor antagonist. He seems to be indiscriminate about who he sides with; he has equally worked for Dr. Mardock, Dr. Warumon, Archduke Nonsense, Iva and Greed. Even though he greatly resembles TwinBee, he is much larger than him. Description In his debut in Pop'n TwinBee, BaronBee first appears in Stage 4, where he's deployed from the front of Dr. Mardock's Ship as a miniboss. He would then continue to appear as a miniboss for the rest of the game in Stages 5 and 6. Each time he's defeated in these encounters will leave him escaping away. BaronBee appears one last time in Stage 7 before the final boss, although this time he'll fight the player with two options and a shield. Once he's defeated, BaronBee will explode to his demise. In Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius, BaronBee appears as a miniboss in Stage 3 and as the third boss in the Boss Rush stage. After initially being ejected from Dr. Mardock's Ship (or Dr. Warumon's Flagship in the PlayStation/Saturn port) along with a flood of rubbish, BaronBee will be joined by two options which will position above and below him; these will fire small laser beams on their own. BaronBee himself can fire homing rockets (which can be destroyed), a spread of energy bullets, and a fairly rare eye beam. During this battle, Mardock's ship will occupy the top of the screen, and providing it has any turrets left, will continue to shoot at the player. BaronBee's attack pattern is actually a combination of all his attacks used in Pop'n TwinBee. The most commonly used is his spread shot, although sometimes he will don his options to battle against the player. The screw energy blast he fires is also taken from that game; however, they can be destroyed this time around. The eye laser attack is taken from his appearance in TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama, where it's his strongest attack. He's encountered in a rematch in Boss Rush mode, where he first attacks by riding a large airship, appropriately called "Big BaronBee". Once this vessel is destroyed, BaronBee will fly randomly about the screen and release his own attacks. He fires small red and blue energy blasts from his hands; if these are struck, they will burst into several smaller lasers which cannot be destroyed. Appearances Video games *''Pop'n TwinBee'' (1993 - SNES, PSP) *''Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures'' (1994 - SNES, Wii U) *''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' (1994 - PlayStation) *''TwinBee Yahho!'' (1995 - arcade, PlayStation, Saturn) *''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' (1997 - SNES, Saturn, PS1, PSP) *''TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima'' (1998 - PC) *''TwinBee RPG'' (1998 - PlayStation) *''TwinBee Dungeon'' (2004 - mobile phones) *''TwinBee'' (2007 - pachislot) *''LINE GoGo! TwinBee'' (2013 - iOS, Android) Manga *Four Gamest supplements from 1993 (volumes 85, 89, 93 and 97) contained manga of Detana!! TwinBee drawn and written by Mine Yoshizaki. Between 1994 and 1996, an official manga, also by Yoshizaki, was published in three volumes in the collection Gamest Comics (numbers 11, 39 and 76). Anime *''TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic'' (1994 - One episode OVA) *''Tulip Beach Stories'' (1998 - short) *''TwinBee PARADISE'' (1999 - Three episode OVA) Gallery BaronBee - 02.png|''Pop'n TwinBee'' BaronBee - 01.png|''TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama'' BaronBee - 03.png|''Jikkyō Oshaberi Parodius'' See also *Big BaronBee *NiseTwinBee *TwinBee Category:Airships Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:LINE GoGo! TwinBee characters Category:Parodius series Category:Pop'n TwinBee characters Category:Rainbow Bell Adventures characters Category:TwinBee (pachislot) characters Category:TwinBee Dungeon characters Category:TwinBee PARADISE in Donburi Shima characters Category:TwinBee RPG characters Category:TwinBee Taisen Puzzle-Dama characters Category:TwinBee Yahho! characters